Deja Vu
by MysticGirl200
Summary: This story does NOT have Damon Salvatore in it. *GASP!* If Damon's not in it, then what kind of story is this! How can this be without our blue eyed Salvatore? Oh no... what will we do without our Delena moments? Nope, no Damon. Just Stefan's older sister... Deja Salvatore.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay, so I decided to change the outlook of this story. I didn't really like where it was going and decided to change a few things. Some scenes are added and most some scenes are just changed a bit. I thought this story was missing something so, I just decided to write almost the whole episode down. Not all, but the most needed scenes for a certain episode if possibly. Anyway, enough of my jibber jabber, this story is now in a third person's view. Enjoy!

* * *

**A Dark Reunion**

_**Hello Personal Journal, whom I wouldn't dare call a diary,**_

_**I am now, once again, back to that dreadful town I grew up in . . . Mystic Falls. Nothing really changed here, expect for residents. Okay I'm kidding. Maybe. There's a few town upgrades but nothing major. It's the year 2009. . .which is ending within 2 months. You're probably wondering. . . . "Why waste my time and energy on this godforsaken town, when I could do 10x much better things?!". . . .see Journal? This is why I like you. Always speaking your mind with no hesitation whatsoever. I like and respect it. Anyway to answer your question. . . NEWSFLASH, ITS BEEN 145 YEARS! Meaning. . . . I'm going to finally open that hell-hole of a tomb and finally get out the one person I've waited eternity to free. Wish me luck! Now if you excuse me, I need to go back to stalking**__**. . . .observing the Gilbert descendant.**_

Deja Salvatore was up in a tall distant tree next to the Gilbert's residents, sitting on one of the sturdy branches. After pausing from writing in her journal, she watched as the Gilbert boy left the house and walked up to a BMW vehicle.

"Yo Gilbert! Need a ride?" A raven haired green eye guy asked him.

"Whatever, dude, just drive." The Gilbert boy told him, while getting into the car. He stopped hesitantly when he caught a glimpse of Deja's pet crow. She smirked, before closing her eyes and concentrating. After a brief second, she was able to see through her crows' eyes with her own eyes closed. She made her black crow look at the Gilbert boy and got him to squeak a bit, since she was in full control of it now. The Gilbert boy looked at the crow oddly and with a hint of suspicion. "Yo Jeremy, are you coming?!" The driver asked impatiently. The Gilbert boy snapped at of his slight trance and nodded. "Yeah, I'm coming." He said before getting into the car.

"Freakshow." He muttered about the bird, while closing the door to his side. Once the car was in motion, Deja soon opened up her eyes to see them drive off. She smirked softly as I thought about his name.

Jeremy Gilbert.

He wasn't a dead ringer for anyone, but She had to admit he was cute.

For a Gilbert.

* * *

"Okay. Hi, bird. That's not creepy or anything. Shoo!" Elena Gilbert shooed off Deja's black crow unknowingly. Deja allowed her crow to fly off, while shaking her head mockingly.

So there she was. The Katherine look-alike, in a graveyard of all places, writing in her diary. From afar, Deja could tell the front passage of her journal sounded like some emo poetry of sorrow. Wanting to have some fun with the girl, Deja went inside her head, making her believe the crow had returned and that fog was forming around her. Deja stood behind her, behind a statue and nearly revealed herself through the shadows to scare off the look-alike.

Her reaction to the whole scene was just priceless.

Deja almost had a hard time containing her bitter laughter.

She soon sped off into the trees to find Elena still running until she bumped in Stefan Salvatore.

_Ah, my little brother coming to the rescue.._ Deja thought sarcastically, while watching the scene roll up in front of her.

"You okay?" Stefan asked her concerned.

"Were you following me?" Elena asked him.

_No, why on earth would he stalk someone who looks like a **certain** woman he met during his human years? Doesn't make sense.._ Deja thought sarcastically at their stupidity.

"No, I-ah, uh, I-a just - I saw you fall." Stefan stumbled out.

_Smooth, brother, smooth..._ Deja tried not to laugh at how ridiculous the whole situation looked.

"Uh-Huh, and you just happened to be hanging out in a cemetery." Elena stated unconvinced.

"I'm visiting. I have family here." Stefan told her.

_Well isn't that just full of bull?_ Deja shook her head at the thought. What an ironic way to be in common with a sad puppy eyed brunette.

"Oh. Wow. Tactless. I'm sorry. It's the fog, it's making me foggy. And then back there, there was this - this bird, and it was all very Hitchcock for a second. That is the bird movie, right, the Hitchcock?. . .I'm Elena." Elena soon told him.

"I'm Stefan." Stefan informed her.

"I know. We have history together." Elena stated.

"And English and French." Stefan added, slyfully.

_Yeah... now it's like watching some sappy soap opera. The ones that just make you **WISH** you were deaf and blind!_ Deja soon rolled her eyes at the thought, before speeding away from the cheesy scene taking place, knowing it was starting to be like 1864 all over again for her brother.

* * *

Night fell and Deja was starting to get bored.

And when Deja gets bored, she gets hungry.

And since this town is never short on humans, she figured, _why not?_ and decided to bit the first girl she found the most vulnerable. Oddly enough, she was in the woods by herself at a Bonfire party. Deja chuckled slightly.

_Stupid girl, didn't any teach her it's not safe to be alone out in the dark? Especially when **certain** things go bump in the night?_

"I didn't need your help." The girl informed the Gilbert boy.

"It seemed like you did." Jeremy told her.

"He was just drunk." The girl said in denial.

_Yeah, like being drunk makes you automatically want to force yourself on someone..._

"I'm drunk. Am I throwing myself at you?" Jeremy rhetorically asked her.

"No, you're worse. You want to talk to me, get to know me, see into my soul and screw and screw and screw until you're done with me." The girl stated, as if she knew all.

"Is that what you think?" Jeremy asked in disbelief.

"That's what I know." She stated, before walking off.

Rookie mistake.

Once she was far away from Jeremy, Deja got into her head making her see fogs around her.

"Jeremy? Is that you?. . . Jeremy?" The girl called out, nervously.

Before she could even continue, Deja sped over to the girl and made a night time snack out of her. After Deja felt partly satisfied, she decided to leave the girl breathing for once.

Not because she cared for her pathetic human life.

But mainly because she wanted to see how her brother would handle that situation.

A couple hours later, not really too long, Elena and Jeremy found her in the woods. Human's being their usual selves, freaked out when they found her nearly lifeless body and called the ambulance immediately. As this happened Deja's dear ol' brother descended away from the crowd. Deja, watching the scene take place in the shadows, smirked whipping away the blood on her chin and sped off to the Boarding house.

Its been over a 100 years and this thing was still looking decent enough to live in.

She soon super jumped up through the window and walked near a doorway passage in her brother's room. Soon he entered and noticed Deja's pet crow in the room that had most likely followed her. He soon turned to the side to glance over at his sister..

"Deja." He started out.

Deja couldn't help but form a genuine smirk on her face.

"Hello, baby brother." She said.

Silence filled the air between them with a hint of tensity. Deja rolled her eyes slightly and decided to break the ice.

"Well... aren't you going to welcome your sister home, from a long trip?" She asked him, starting to take a few steps near him. "Crow's a bit much, don't you think?" He started out. _Really, haven't seen him in over 10 years and that's all he has to say to me? Oh well..._

"Wait till you see what I can do with the fog." She started to brag.

"When'd you get here." He asked her.

"Oh a little while ago, but it doesn't matter. What? You didn't think I'd miss your first day of school, did you? Huh. Your hair's different. I like it, it goes with your 'look'." She told him.

"It's been 15 years, Deja." He reminded her.

"I know, thank god! I couldn't take another second of the nineties. Too much fab for my taste. And that horrible grudge look? Did not suit you for a second. Remember, Stefan, it's important to stay far away from the fads as possible." She informed him.

"Why are you here?" He asked his sister suspiciously.

"I miss my little brother." She told him. Deep down a part of her actually believed it was true. That she really did miss him for a bit, but it would be a lie if she said that's the **ONLY** _main_ reason she came to town anyway.

"You hate small towns. It's boring. There's nothing for you to do." He reminded her, referring to the fact she gets bored easily. "I've managed to keep myself busy." She said, smirking at the brief inside joke reference to watching over Jeremy and his 'sister'.

"You know, you left that girl alive tonight. That's very clumsy of you." Stefan informed her.

_Oh, I know I left her alive alright._

"Ah, see, that _can_ be a problem. . .for you." Deja informed him.

"Why are you here now?" He questioned her.

"What is this an interrogation? Besides I could ask you the very same question. However, I'm fairly certain your answer can be summed up all into one little word. . .: Elena." Deja told him. Almost like a trigger word, Stefan tensed up and looked at his sister coldly. Grinning at the reaction she got from him, she continued her taunt,

"You know, she took my breath away. Elena. She's a dead ringer for Katherine, you know? Of course you _know_. Is it working, Stefan? Being around her? Being in her world? Doesn't it just make you feel _alive_?"

"She's not Katherine." Stefan informed her, firmly.

"Oh, let's hope not little brother. We both know how _that_ ended. Now, tell me. When's the last time you had something a _little_ stronger than a squirrel?" Deja asked him, out of curiosity.

"I know what you're trying to do, Deja. It's not gonna work." He informed her, seeing her game.

_So he thinks he can resist that easily? Well, I'll see if that can be arranged. He'll have to snap... eventually._

"Oh really? Come on. Don't you crave a little?" She asked him, poking him non stop.

"Stop it." He gritted his teeth at her provocation.

"Come on. Let's do it together. I saw a couple of girls out there. Or, let's just cut to the chase and go straight for Elena. Ooh maybe her little brother, Jeremy, likes to get fanged in his sleep. Maybe we can go and experiment for ourselves." She tempted him.

"No, stop it!" He yelled out.

"At least imagine what her blood tastes like. I sure can." She breathed out.

"I said, STOP!" He yelled out.

Out of nowhere his eye shifted and speed towards her until they ran through the window. Deja pushed Stefan off of her and landed on top of him as he landed hard against the pavement. She soon got off brushing the side of her jeans and looked down at him.

"I am impressed. I give it a.. I don't know, six. Missing style, but I was pleasantly surprised. Very good with the whole face-thing and breaking my fall at the end. It was good, needs a bit more practice, but I say you've stepped up." She admitted to him. Soon Stefan tried to get off the ground and said, "You know, it's all fun and games, Deja, huh? But wherever you go, people die."

Deja rolled my eyes smugly saying, "That's a given."

"Not here. I won't allow it." He informed me, standing up. She eyed her brother in disbelief.

_Has he forgotten who's the oldest here? He can't tell me what to do and he **knows** it_.

"I take that as a mini challenge." Deja declared.

"Deja, please. After all these years, can't we just give it a rest?" Stefan asked of her, pleadedly.

Deja thought it over for a split second, but shook her head slightly taking a step towards him. "I promised you an eternity of misery, so technically, I'm just keeping my word, brother." She told him as clear as possible.

"Just stay away from Elena." He begged her.

"Where's your ring? Yeah, the sun's coming up in a couple of hours and we all know what that'll mean. Poof, scream and ashes to ashes. Ha-ha, relax. It's right here." She told him, holding up his ring. She placed it in her front pocket before quickly grabbing him by the throat and throwing him against the garage. She sped up to him and warned him before throwing his daylight ring in his face, "You should know _better_ than to think you're stronger than _me._ You lost that fight _ages ago_ when you stopped feeding on people. I wouldn't even _try_ it again, if I were you. Whoops, I think we woke up Zach. Sorry, Zach."

With that she soon sped off, and her mind was swirling with thoughts of her upcoming plan.

_If it's a battle he wants, it's a battle he'll get._

_We'll see how long it'll take before this version of Katherine of his to come in and make a mess of everything just like 145 years ago. Oh well, enough of her already. I have a tomb to open anyway. Once it's opened, I won't have to deal with these annoying town folk anymore._

_This town will literally go to hell when I'm through with it_.

* * *

**A/N: **Yep, it's true. No typos or anything. In this story, Damon Salvatore doesn't exist. Yeah, I'll give you all a minute to cry and take out your rage on someone or something else.

***waits after 2 hours***

Okay, you done?

Good.

Now, this idea's been going through my head for almost a year and I thought, why not? Deja (Sounds like DA-YAH) is obviously the female version of Damon Salvatore. You'll see a lot of similarities so it's not like Damon Salvatore is officially gone per say... he's just... a girl.. XD

Anyway, we'll see how Deja (being the female version of Damon) will affect the storyline plot of TVD. Some things won't change as much as others might. We'll learn more about her as we go and her past and why her and Stefan are at odds. Hope you enjoy the story. More chapters are to come in the future.


	2. Chapter 2

A day pass and more people to kill. How many people have died within 2 days? 4? 5? Deja lost count. Right now Deja was taking a stroll through Mystic Falls in broad daylight. She found it a bit humorous how she has gotten away with what townsfolk would call '_murder_', yet nobody was giving her the evil eye for doing it.

They were oblivious of her existence as usual.

She soon walked up to Mystic Falls High school. A smirk formed on her lips a bit as she looked around at all the tasty innocent spoiled little teenagers that are just walking around waiting to get killed and fed on by her one day. Deja soon noticed a few students by name.

**Caroline Forbes**; perky little highschool blonde, everyone's BFF, the drama queen, homecoming queen, descendants of the Forbes.

**Bonnie Benne****tt**; witch, girly girl, has a stuck up attitude, has a crooked lip every time she smile, descendent of the Bennett's.

**Tyler Lockwood**; Bully, tough guy, meanie, descendant of the Lockwood's. (They would be ashamed of him if they lived to see him now.)

**Jeremy Gilbert**; Stoner boy, outcast, always looks high, has adorable cheek bones, seems feisty, descendent from the famous Gilbert's.

And last but certainly not least (well, debatable)

**Elena Gilbert**; Looks exactly like Katherine. Period.

That's honestly all she had on her. Deja didn't really have it in her to go searching high and low for Elena's personality. She really didn't have one. She was just a sad little girl who lost her parents in an accident and constantly blames herself deep down for it. Yeah... not much of a party starter type if you ask her.

Before deciding to leave before anyone could spot her, Deja soon noticed the Lockwood boy picking a fight with Jeremy. She watched in slight amusement from afar.

"I'm gonna kick your ass." Lockwood boy stated.

"Yeah, you keep saying that, but when are you actually going to do it? Huh? 'Cause I vote for right here and right now." Jeremy told him, before shoving the Lockwood wimp.

"Walk away, Gilbert. It's your final warning." Lockwood warned him.

"No, this is your final warning, dick. I'm sick of watching you play Vicki. If you hurt her one more time, I swear to God, I will kill you." Jeremy threatened and warned him, before leaving.

_I was right._

_He is feisty._

"Damn, that was like a death threat. Did you hear that?" Lockwood mocked.

_Yes, I'm pretty sure we all heard that._

Deja rolled her eyes and mentally called out for her crow to go and follow Jeremy. She needed to keep a sharp eye on the kid. There was something... special about him. She almost laughed, before speeding off at that thought back to the Boarding house.

"Honey, I'm home!" She yelled out as I entered sarcastically.

Nobody was here.

Great!

She sighed and plopped down on the couch resting in bliss. After a brief second and getting easily bored, she soon got up and sped upstairs to pick a room.

_Hmm, so many choices to pick._

"Let's see now. Eeenie, meenie, minnie, moe..." Deja started out, before picking out a room that instantly would fit her taste and was a good distance away from Stefan's room. The walls were pitch black and needed some touch of dark purple and lavender on it. The floors were in a light brown color similar to a deserts sand and were hard wooden floors. The bed just had white sheets on it. Deja saw potential in this room, but it was basically screaming for her help to redecorate it. _No worries, I won't be going yet, so I might as well make my temporary room half decent._ She thought. I soon took off my leather jacket and shaded glasses and decided she'll do a little shopping for her clothes later and leaped down on the bed. She sighed in relieve of it being relaxing. She almost had the sudden urge to drift off into sleep from it.

Almost.

Deja eventually got off the bed and went to the bathroom, inside her bedroom. The bathroom was a decent size, the bathtub could have been bigger, but over all it'd have to do. Deja looked in the mirror checking out her hair style and green hair side dye on the right side of her face.

"I _am_ gorgeous. No wonder almost everyone stops to stare at me." She chuckled out seeing as if for the first time why she seemed to appeal to a lot of men. She blew herself a light kiss and left the bathroom and bedroom to go all the way downstairs.

Jokes aside, it was time to get down to business.

But before business could start, she heard somebody enter the house.

"Stefan? Stefan?" The Katherine lookalike called out for him. She was looking in the opposite direction. Deja sped up behind her, so when she turned around, she had no choice but to face her.

"I. . .I'm sorry for barging in. The door was. . .open." The girl apologized.

_Why did she seem so nervous for? It's not like I going to bite. Yet..._

"You must be Elena. I'm Deja, Stefan's sister." Deja started out, with a very pleasant voice she'd use around company since back in the days. Even back then it was fake just as now. "He didn't tell me he had a sister." Elena started out.

_Gee... I wonder why?_

"Well Stefan's not the one to brag. Please, do come in. I'm sure Stefan will be along any second." Deja insisted, luring her to come into the house volunteerly. "Wow. This is you living room?" She asked astonished. "Living room, parlor, Sotheby's auction (only half price really). It's a little kitschy for my taste to be honest with you. I see why my brother's so smitten. It's about time too. For a while there, I never thought he'd get over the last one. Nearly destroyed him inside out." Deja started rambling.

"The last one?" Elena asked confused and curious.

_When will people ever learn it's dangers to ask questions? The answers tend to be much scarier in the end._

"Yeah. You know. Katherine, his girlfriend. Ooh, you two haven't had the awkward exe's conversation yet, haven't you?" I tried to be as oblivious as ever."Nope." Elena answered awkwardly. "Well, ha, opps. Well, I'm sure it'll definitely come up now. Or.. maybe he didn't want to tell you because he didn't want you to think he was on one of those rebounds. And, between us girls, we all know how those relationships end. It's really tragic." She told her.

"You say it like every relationship is doomed to end." Elena noticed. Deja grinned slightly. "I'm a highly pessimistic kind of girl, plus I'm part fatalist. Hello, brother." She started out. He eyed his sister cautiously while glancing down at Elena a few times. The tension in the room almost instantly became thick and it was a good thing Deja didn't need to breathe.

"Elena. I didn't know you were coming over." Stefan started out, eyeing Deja still. Deja couldn't help but grin in response. "I know. I should have called, I just. . ." She started to apologize.

"Oh, don't be ridiculous! There's no need to apologize. You are more than welcome any time. Isn't she, Stefan? You know,I should break out the family photo albums and some good ol fashion home videos next time. But, I have to warn you... He wasn't always such a looker." Deja told her. "Thank you for stopping by, Elena. Nice to see you." Stefan informed her.

"Yeah, I should probably go. It was nice to meet you, Deja." Elena told Deja. She placed a hand on her chest as if she was touched. Deja smiled softly. "And it was a pleasure meeting you too, Elena." She told her, before gently placing a soft kiss on her cheek. Elena blinked a few times in surprise, but nodded and shrugged it off, before leaving the Boarding house. Deja waved her goodbye as she left.

"Hmm, I guess I was wrong. She's such a great girl. Yep, she's got spunk and some spirit. You, by the way, look pooped. Did you over-exert yourself today? Let me guess... hospital, right?" Deja told him, letting her domineer quickly change back to her normal cocky self.

"Someone had to clean up your mess." Stefan stated clearly. "Ouch. But, were you successful? Did the powers of manipulation work? Remember, if you don't feed properly, none of those little nifty ticks work right." She reminded him. "How long was Elena here?" Stefan asked her cautiously. Deja curved a smile and teased, "Why? Were you worried, Stefan? Maybe even jealous? Scared we may be doomed to repeat history all over again? Isn't that why you're playing your little game? "Hi, I'm Stefan and I'm a high school human! Nothing freaky about me at all!"?"

"I'm not playing any game." Stefan informed her. She laughed slightly. "Of course you are. Stop lying to yourself. You and I both know the closest you'll ever gt to humanity is when you rip it open and feed on it. Limb by limb." She chuckled out in disbelief of his foolishness.

"What kind of game are you playing, Deja?" He asked her suspicious of her motive. Of course anyone would be, right?

She shrugged her shoulders. "Guess you'll just have to wait and see, won't you? It's kinda like playing the guessing game. I know what it is, but you only have.. say.. 10 chances to guess what it is. It's the harder version because.. I'm not giving you any hints." Deja reminded him, before leaving the Boarding house and leave him with his torturous thoughts.

* * *

Jeremy came by again during visiting hours to see Vicki.

He really wanted to know if she was okay.

Taking a deep breath in front of the room, he eventually entered to find Vicki (of course) lying in her bed and Matt by her side. "Hey. How do you feel?" Jeremy asked her genuinely concerned as her brother, Matt. "I'm okay." Vicki informed him. "I. . .I'm gonna. . .I'm gonna grab a coffee. Hey Jer." Matt gave as an excuse to leave the room to them.

"Why are you here?" Vicki asked him. "I just wanted to see how you were doing." Jeremy admitted to her. "Did you see that look on Matt's face? That was suspicion. I don't want people to find out about us, Jeremy." Vicki stated. "Well, you're gotta get over that." Jeremy stated in the nicest way possible for her to get over herself already. "Tyler is finally showing some interest." Vicki stated. Jeremy rolled his eyes almost barely feeling enraged almost.

He hated the fact he loved Vicki, but she didn't want anyone to know she was shagging up with him the entire summer.

He hated being some dirty little secret of hers that she doesn't want others to know of.

He hated how Tyler was her cover up, letting people believe she actually was with him but really... deep down... she was in denial.

Truth to self, she actually shared the same feelings for Jeremy as he did for her.

She was just too afraid to admit it.

"You have to get over that, too. Do you see Mr. Concerned? Tyler? Are you under there? No." Jeremy informed her again on how Tyler didn't give a crap about her."It's not cool for people to know. Okay? I'm older than you, and Matt and Elena will freak." Vicki reminded him again why they couldn't be together.

At this point he hated her using the same excuse over again. Granted she's 19, but they're only like what?...4 years apart from each other? And she's making it sound like it's 10 years away...

"No one's going to suspect anything. Why wouldn't I check on you? I mean, I'm the one that found you." Jeremy soon told her. Vicki looked at Jeremy surprised. "You are?" She asked him, almost as if she wasn't certain but then again... why would Jeremy Gilbert lie? Especially to her? "Yeah, I carried you out of the woods." Jeremy answered her.

"Thank you." Vicki soon confessed. "Yeah, you're welcome." Jeremy shrugged off as if it weren't a big deal at all.

A squeak came out from the hospital window catching both Jeremy and Vicki's attention. He was squeaking non-stop getting Jeremy irritated. "Um... who opened the window?" Vicki asked out to no one in particular. Jeremy wasn't sure who or what opened the door. He left Vicki's side and quickly went to close and lock the window. The mysterious black crow who caused the squeaks, took a step back as the window got locked, but started to peck his beak against it hard like it wanted to break the window. Jeremy looked at the bird oddly thinking he may have seen the crow before, but then again all animals look-alike so he probably as mistaken. The drown down the taping sound the crow's beak was creating, Jeremy pulled the curtain strings down so they wouldn't see the creepy bird anymore. He soon went back over to Vicki with only one thing on his mind.

_That was one bizarre bird ._

* * *

Somewhere in Town square during night-time, Elena was lighting up candles to watch the 145 year old comet pass by tonight.

Don't judge, Bonnie got her into this.

After lighting up one candle, she looked up to see Stefan. She hadn't seen him since they last met at the Boarding house this yesterday's afternoon, which was almost less than 24 hours ago to say the least.

"Thank you. Hi." Stefan starts out, thanking a random person who lit up his candle and bid his hello to Elena.

"Hi." Elena started out as well. Not knowing what else to say, Stefan decided to break the ice on this one. "You know, that comet. . .it's been travelling across space for thousands of years. All alone." Stefan started the conversation. "Yeah, Bonnie says it's a harbinger of evil." Elena told him. "I think it's just a ball of. . .ice and snow, trapped on a path it can't escape. And once every 145 years, it gets to come home. I'm sorry about yesterday. I wasn't myself." Stefan admitted. "You seem to spend a lot of time apologizing." Elena took notice. "Well, I have a lot to apologize for. Yesterday, that wasn't about you, okay?' Stefan informed her.

"You didn't tell me that you had a sister." Elena soon pitched out loud.

"We're not close. It's, uh. . .it's complicated." Stefan said almost honestly. As weird as it sounded, the relationship Stefan had with his sister was complicated to the point of it being dysfunctional, especially after becoming vampires. Thinking of it briefly now, even as humans Stefan just had a weird vibe like relationship with his sister. The only difference was, at least then they were always there for each other, cared for each other and never wanted to KILL each other... now... well... you know...

"Always. She told me about ex, Katherine." Elena soon continued, once Stefan's train of thoughts quickly came and vanished away. "What did she say?" Stefan asked, hoping his sister didn't screw him over this time. "That she broke your heart." Elena stated. "That was a long time ago." Stefan informed her, honestly. 145 long years ago though, but he knew he couldn't even think of telling her that.

"When you lose someone, it stays with you, always reminding you of how easy it is to get hurt." Elena stated.

"Elena. . ." Stefan said feeling almost helpless that their conversation has turned towards this direction for the worst. All he wanted to do was apologize to her for yesterday and talk. All he wanted to do was talk to her, not argue with her.

"It's okay, Stefan. I get it. You have no idea how much I get it. Complicated sibling? Check. Complicated ex? Check. Too complicated to contemplate dating, double-check. It's okay. We met, and talked, and it was epic, but. . .then the sun came up and reality set in. So. . ." Elena trailed off before blowing out her candle, leaving Stefan alone in the dust.

* * *

At the Grill, all eyes were on Deja as she ordered herself (really compelled) a few drinks.

_Wait. **When I walk in the Grill, all eyes are on me?** I swear to god, there's a song written in there somewhere?_

As the Grill grew darker outside, Jeremy came by to talk to the girl Deja bit a while back.

What was it again? Villi? Vicki? Like she cared?

What Deja didn't understand is why she'd roll her eyes and feel like throwing up every time Jeremy tried to make a move on that girl. She was obviously the trashy type. She may want a guy like him, but he can do almost a 100 times better than that chick. But Deja guessed love is blind (if you can even call it that) after all.

Soon Vicki turned to see Deja at the booth while cleaning a few tables and walked over at her with a look of recognition.

"I know you." She whispered out.

"That's unfortunate." Deja stated out.

"Um. . .I don't. . .I don't know how, but. . .your face. Excuse me. Sorry." Vicki started out, before walking away. _I guess Stefan really lacks in the whole "manipulation process". You'd think he'd be good at it by now, but of course he's the weakest link. If you gotta do something, do it yourself._ Deja soon walked off and went to the girls bathroom quickly where Vicki walked off to. When she quickly looked behind herself, Deja shifted and lounged for her causing her to scream. Luckily Deja got to her, before she could say as much of a sound to alarm anyone else.

* * *

After a lot of struggling and kicking, they finally got up to the roof of the Grill. Vicki slipped out of Deja's grasp and screamed again causing Deja stress to try to shut her off. It made her wonder why she wasn't even thinking of snapping this girls neck right now?

"You seriously, need to stop screaming like a little bitch." Deja whispered harshly to her. "No, please, stop. Don't..." She cried out. "Shh, I got you. You're not gonna die. Yet." Deja muttered to myself the end.

"No! No!" She almost yelled out.

_Well she couldn't possibly have heard me!_

"I'm not gonna drop you, okay?" Deja informed her. They soon saw Stefan super jump up to the roof near them. Deja looked over at him almost surprised. "Not bad. Have you been eating the smaller white bunnies?" She asked him, knowing they were more energetic.

"Let her go." He demanded Deja.

_**How** many times do I have to tell him. He **can't** tell me what to **do**!_

"Really? Okay, psh, fine!" Deja stated, ready to let her fall.

"No!"

"No, no, no!" Was all she could hear from both of them. Honestly it was kind of annoying her. "Ugh, relax." Deja stated. "What's happening?" Vicki asked clearly confused.

Poor girl... oh well...

"I don't really need her dead. But you might." Deja told Stefan then asked Vicki, "What attacked you in the wood on the night of the Bonfire?"

"I don't know. An animal." Vicki suggested. Deja shook my head at the dumb cover up. "Are you sure? Think. Think about it. Really hard. What attacked you the other night, Vicki?" Deja slightly compelled her to break the last compulsion.

"A-A vampire." Vicki finally admitted.

"Good, now who did this to you?" Deja asked her.

"You did!" She stated.

"Aah! Wrong!" Deja imitated a wrong buzzer sound.

"Don't." Stefan pleaded knowing what was about to happen.

"It was Stefan." Deja compelled her to believe.

"Don't." Stefan repeated, but it didn't seem to be working.

"Come here. Stefan Salvatore did this to. He's a vampire. A vicious murderous cold-blooded monster. And don't repeat!" She demanded her, knowing how much it annoys her when everyone repeats what they're compelled to do or believe for some unknown godforsaken reason.

"Please, Deja. Please, don't do this." Stefan begged his sister almost. "If you couldn't fix it before, there's no way you can fix it now. But who knows. Maybe you might improvise." Deja told him, before ripping Vicki's stitches off and practically throwing her to him.

"Ah, your choice of lifestyle has made you weak. A couple of parlor tricks is nothing compared to the power that you could have, that you now need. But you can change that though. It's really simple and easy to switch just like that. Human blood. That's what gives you that power." She persuaded him.

"No!" Vicki yelled out fearing for her life.

"You have two choices, which isn't really an option. You can feed and make her forget. Or you can let her run screaming vampire through town square until somebody believes her and burns our house to the ground." Deja told him.

"That's what this is about? You came to expose me?" Stefan started out almost in disbelief. "Hell, No, Stefan! I want you to remember who you are!" Deja stated out, getting impatient and frustrated with him. "Why? So what, I'll feed? So I'll kill? So I'll remember what it's like to be siblings again? You know what, let her go. Let her tell everyone that vampires have returned to Mystic Falls. Let them chain me up, and let them drive a stake through my heart, because at least I'll be free of you." Stefan told me.

Deja thought all of it over. Even without humanity, way deep down she knew it'd feel wrong to agree to that. She scoffed and rolled her eyes slightly. "Yeah. Huh? Wow. Come on here, sweetheart." She called over to Vicki.

"No!" Vicki repeated.

_I'm getting really tired of her screaming._

"It's okay, you little...okay." Deja calmly censored herself and whispered something into her ear with a compelling voice. She soon appeared fine. She eventually became fine and forgot the whole thing and left the scenery.

"You know? It feels good to be home. I think I might stay for a while. This town could use a bit of a serious wake-up call, don't you think?" Deja started out, taking in a breath of fresh air.

"What are you up to, Deja?" Stefan asked, getting very impatient with her.

"Well, bro, that's for me to know and you to... dot, dot, dot up to number 100. Give Elena my best. Catch you home." Deja said, before dropping down the roof with ease as if jumping off and elevator shaft. As she continued to walk, she caught sight of the blonde she caught giving her a look the other day. She smirked slightly deciding to approach her.

_Mystic Falls is a small town with so little to do._

_So, I figured why not?_

_After all, I'm sure I'd enjoy messing around with my new little toy if she's that easy._

* * *

A/N: That's all for today. I may look back tomorrow or so just to add a few things. Next chapter will come out eventually.


	3. Chapter 3

_Wake up in the morning seeing Caroline trying to sneak away..._

Deja smirked at the thought of it. Apparently she was right last night, that the blonde was easy. Deja didn't need to use compelling in order to gain Caroline's trust. Weirdly enough she even found her attractive, despite liking boys and wanted to try her out. Of course Deja didn't mind. She loved doing experiments ever since she became a vampire and became highly sexual. She actually liked both sex, but was more on the straight side and liked men better nonetheless. After last night, Deja of course toyed around with her and fed off her until she became unconscious. Deja didn't want her dead yet.

_No, maybe later... but she's useful for now.._

"Good morning." Deja said after getting up from the bed and standing behind her while she was facing her bedroom door. "Please... Don't!" Caroline begged her. She was confused but very scared at the same time. She wasn't sure what she saw last night, but she knew for a fact Deja was dangerous and needed to be as _far_ away from her as possible. "Oh, don't do that. Ah, ah, ah." Deja informed her waving her finger side to side briefly as Caroline distanced herself away from her and picked up a lamp. As expected she swung the lamp hard over at Deja. For a second there, she could have sworn her head was turned like in those cartoons where you can actually see your own back, but found that impossible since Caroline was only a mere human and not even as strong enough to pull that off.

"No! No! No! Get away from me! No!" Caroline yelled and pleaded out. "Now, **_this_** could have gone a _completely_ different way." I stated, finally snapping out of my train of thoughts to glance at her. As if she thought it was even the slightest bit logical, she threw a pillow covered with her own blood at me. I caught it as it was inches away from my face and my eyes shifted. "You shouldn't have done that." I told her as she stared at my face in horror. Giving in, I sped fast over to her and bit her as she screamed. After a few seconds I stopped and compelled her. "Shut up already! You're so annoying." I demanded her. As if automatic she sat on the bed quietly with fear and horror in her eyes. I ignored it and satisfied my own needs by continuing to drink. Once I felt good enough, I fed her my own blood to heal her and compelled her to forget and not be afraid of me. Once that was done, I made sure she got dressed and covered up those bit marks on her neck that would take a while to heal since they've been there since last night.

* * *

Behind the school, Jeremy was hanging around some stoners until they left. By the time they left, Vicki showed up looking slightly cheery.

"I rock. I scored 2 tickets to the Posers Saturday night. They're playing at the Rat." Vicki informed Jeremy. He wondered why. "You and Tyler have fun." He told her. Vicki frowned slightly.

"Don't be like that. Come on. I want you to go." Vicki insisted. "You're not worried everyone's going to know you're screwing the stoner geek? Oh, wait... everyone already knows." Jeremy reminded her of how much she has used that excuse to blow him over. "Yeah. But it's not like that anymore, so now we can be friends and just hang." Vicki stated as if that was the answer and just forget all that she had put him through for months.

"Tell me something, was it the drugs? Were you sleeping with me because of the drugs?" Jeremy asked her, wanting to know the truth. Vicki narrowed her eyes and scoffed.

"Screw you." She said, before walking off.

"No, if there's another reason, please, I'm all ears." Jeremy stated, but she had already left or rejected his offer. Jeremy sighed and once again saw the annoying and creepy bird squawk not too far from him. He looked at the bird as if he was going mad.

"What do you want from me?" He muttered quietly to himself, knowing if he actually said it out loud to the bird, everyone would give him a weird look for doing so. The bird continued to squawk and came close to him. It did nothing to Jeremy or harmed him in anyway. It just annoyed him to death. Jeremy sighed finally deciding to walk off. "Fly home, crow. Leave me alone." He muttered low to himself, but was pretty certain the bird would hear it if it even understood english.

* * *

"Oh, my God! You're here!" Bonnie said in surprise as she saw Elena come up to her in her cheerleader practice uniform. "Yep. I can't be sad girl forever. The only way to get things back to the way they were are to do things that were. Oh, and you're coming to dinner tonight." Elena stated.

"I am?" Bonnie asked, seeing as she never agreed to coming over for dinner at all today.

"Mm-hmm. You, me and Stefan. You have to give him a chance." Elena stated. "Tonight's no good. Have you seen Caroline? I texted her like a hundred times." Bonnie quickly switched off the topic. "Don't change the subject, Bonnie Bennett! You're going to be there." Elena stated firmly. "Fine. I'll go." Bonnie gave up.

"Good." Elena remarked feeling proud of her achievement. Now all she had to do was make sure Bonnie would like Stefan and accept him.

Almost an hour passed and the rest of the cheerleading squad came over to practice. After a good 10 minutes of waiting all together, Bonnie snapped. "Seriously, where is Caroline?" Bonnie asked no one in particular. "I don't know. It's not like her." Elena said in return, knowing both of them knew very well that Caroline Forbes has never been tardy before in her life. "I'll try her again." Bonnie sighed, pulling out her phone for what felt like the 200th time. Elena glanced around the yard until she saw a blue car drive down with a familiar looking raven haired and blonde up front. The blonde turned her head to the side and kissed the redhead.

Both were female.

"Uh..." Elena unknowingly let out, not knowing how to process the scenery of her friend practically making out with her almost boyfriend's sister.

"Oh, my God. That must be the mystery girl Caroline blabbed constantly about from the Grill." Bonnie stated, when she finally noticed the two. "That's not a mystery girl. That's Deja Salvatore." Elena stated, still in shock on what was going on.

"Salvatore, as in Stefan?!" Bonnie asked out in shock, not knowing Stefan had any siblings to begin with. Caroline soon existed the car and waved bye slightly to Deja before walking up to her cheerleading squad towards her place mat. "I got the other Salvatore. Hope you don't mind. Sorry I'm late, girls. I, uh, was busy. All right. Let's start with the double pike herkey hurdler, what do you say? And 5, 6, 7, 8**.** 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8**.** 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6,7, 8. Elena, sweetie, why don't you just observe today? Okay? Keep going! Okay. Do it again from the top. And 5, 6, 7, 8**.** 1, 2, 3, 4 ,5,6 ,7, 8**.**" Caroline instructed the girls, as Elena took a sit down away from the others to watch.

* * *

After dropping Caroline off to cheer practice, Deja stuck around to watch the other hormonal teenagers pounce around ridiculously to Caroline's demand. Once that was done, She drove off back to the Boarding house. She may have done a little bit of shopping before heading for the Boarding house. Just simple stuff like paint, a carpet, sheets, and a few clothing, jewels and accessories into her closet.

Not that much right? Pretty simple...

Once that was done, she only had only but so little minutes to break her brother's privacy. That being said she spent her time in his room reading up on his latest journal. She could only imagine this turning into a screen play one day due to its dark setting and tone. It was no questioning why he'd board constantly.

Soon Stefan entered the room by the time she got to page 6. She was lucky enough to go past page 4, which seemed disturbing and too TMI if you asked her. "So how were the tryouts? Did you make the team? How very Emerson you are, they way you reveal your soul with so many... Adjectives." Deja started out, causing Stefan to rip the diary out of her hands. She shrugged her shoulders lightly. "Personally I like Dickinson better, but to each its own." She added.

"What are you doing here?" Stefan asked her.

"Well... okay, no more jokes. No more excuses... I come to apologize. True story. You see, I've been doing some thinking, some _soul_ searching, and... I want us to start over. We _need_ to put the past behind us and move on. It wasn't my fault. And it wasn't your fault. No one is to blame here. You're my little brother and as your older sister I want nothing but the best for you. If you want to live a normal, happy, fake, human life, then I want that for you. And who knows? Maybe one day.. I can do it, too. I can learn to be a non-living _living_ person, if you help me. Maybe there's actually hope for both of us." Deja told Stefan with much sincerity and a straight face.

Stefan stood quiet giving her a 'really?' look. Deja was able to keep the straight face on for so long, until she realized how stupid she had sounded and laughed at her fake speech.

Stefan sighed. "You know, it doesn't have to be this way, Deja." He informed his sister.

"Of course it doesn't. You don't think I know that? Anyway moving on to today's subject... I saw Elena today, BTW. Oh and in case you didn't get he abbreviation it means 'By the way'. She was at cheerleading practicing looking so perky in her little shorts. Just... simmer down, I didn't even go as near as a yard away from her. I've got my own cheerleader now. Blue eyes, blonde hair, and stuck up attitude. I think you may know her. Oh that reminds me, I got to go. Text Lango: G2G, BTW. I have a date. Sweaty plums and stuff, you know. Wish me luck and 18 tear." Deja said, before leaving the bedroom to Stefan.

* * *

It was night-time and Elena, Bonnie and Stefan were having dinner together. At first it was awkward, but Bonnie and Stefan talked briefly towards each other. So far, Bonnie seemed to like Stefan a bit. The doorbell rang and Elena got up to answer wondering who would be at their door at this hour. Opening the door appeared a perky blonde.

"Surprise! Bonnie said you were doing dinner, so we brought dessert." Caroline stated. Behind her stood Deja Salvatore, dressed in skinny jeans, a blue floral top and a black leather jacket on top.

"Oh." Elena said, even though she sorta tuned Caroline out as she looked over at Deja. From their first interaction, Elena liked Deja, but found her quite odd as well. She assumed since Stefan is also a bit odd at some lengths that maybe it ran it the family, but after seeing her performance with Caroline this afternoon... she wasn't so sure. Right now Deja was debatable. Elena wasn't sure whether to trust her or not. And this is coming from the person whose good at judging character.

"Hope you don't mind us." Deja said to Elena. Elena wasn't sure if it was for their surprise visit or their relationship status, but she kept quiet either way. "What are you doing here?" Stefan asked his sister, trying to restrain himself._ Why, why did Deja have to ruin **everything** good in my life? _"Waiting for Elena to invite me in, of course." Deja stated.

"Oh, yeah, you can..." Elena started out, until Stefan cut her off.

"No, no, no. She can't, uh... can't stay. Can you, Deja?" Stefan tried to persuade his sister otherwise to over think her decision. The last thing he wanted was for Deja to be able to have full access in Elena's house and kill her in her sleep one day.

"Get in here." Caroline stated firmly.

"We're just... finishing up." Stefan did his last attempt to convince Elena to not invite his sister in. But sadly Elena didn't take the hint.

"It's fine. Just come on in." She told Deja. Deja stopped herself from smirking deviously and made her way inside the house giving Stefan a look.

"You have such a beautiful home, Elena. It's much better than others in catalogues." Deja complimented her. "Thank you." Elena accepted the sweet compliment, while Stefan was screaming internally which was unknown to anyone else behaves.

* * *

Almost an hour passed and they all sat in the living room. Stefan next to Elena. Bonnie on a separate chair. And Deja sitting in an arm-chair with Caroline sitting next to her on top of the armchair. "I cannot believe that Mr. Tanner let you on his team. Tyler must be seething. But good for you. Go for it." Caroline said.

"That's what I always tell him. You have to engage. You can't just sit around and wait for life to come to you. You have to go for it." Deja stated. "Yeah, Elena wasn't so lucky today. It's only because you missed summer camp. God, I don't know how you're ever going to learn the routines." Caroline sighed slightly frustrated. She wanted everything to be perfect. Like A+ Perfect.

"I'll work with her. She'll get it." Bonnie insisted. "I guess we can put her in the back." Caroline stated, not giving Elena a chance to voice out her own opinion and fate in this.

"You know, you don't strike me as the cheerleading type, Elena." Deja started out. "Oh, it's just 'cause her parents died. Yeah, I mean, she's just totally going through a blah phase. She used to be way more fun. And I say that with complete sensitivity." Caroline stated.

_God this girl is shallow.._ Deja couldn't help but think and tried not to rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Elena. I know what it's like to lose both your parents. In fact, Stefan and I have watched almost every single person we've ever cared about die. To the point of it just being... us." Deja told Elena, while glancing over at Stefan who nearly glared at him.

"We don't need to get into that right now, Deja." He hinted to his sister to shut up. She got the hint, but didn't listen. He couldn't tell her what to do...

"Oh, you know what? You're so right, Stef. I'm sorry. The last thing I wanted to do was bring **_her_** up. Mmm." Deja slipped out purposely while humming by the end. It was only a matter of time until hell broke out between Stefan and Elena. After all, it wasn't going to work. She's a curious kitten and he's a blocked hard seagull who doesn't want to open up and tell her the truth.

It would _never_ work out, aside from the fact she's human and he's not.

* * *

Hours later Deja left to go help Elena in the kitchen.

"One more." Deja stated, holding out one more dish plate for her. "Oh, thank you." Elena told her. Deja grinned softly and picked up a glass to hand her, but it somehow slipped. She quickly caught it up with a bit of vampire quickness before the glass could shatter. "Nice save." Elena almost chuckled out in amazement of her reflexes.

"I like you. You know how to laugh. And you make Stefan smile, which is something I haven't seen in such a long time." Deja told her. "Earlier, did you mean... Katherine?" Elena asked her, thought she probably knew the answer to it already. Deja didn't say anything, but nodded her head. "How did she die?" Elena asked her with wonder.

"In a fire. It was tragic." Deja told her, looking slightly dazed at the thought. "Recently?" Elena asked her. "It seems like it was yesterday." Deja stated. Elena stayed quiet for a bit until she asked her, "What was she like?"

Deja thought it over slightly comparing her to Elena. "She was beautiful. A _lot_ like _you_ in that department. She was very.. complicated and selfish and.. sometimes not so kind. But very sexy and seductive always." Deja described Katherine to her.

"So which one of you dated her first?" Elena asked her, raising an eyebrow slightly. She figured since Deja was dating Caroline that maybe she liked girls. Deja smirked slightly.

"Touche_'_. But you'll have to ask Stefan. His answer might differ from mine. And, I'd quit cheerleading if I were you." Deja informed Elena.

"Why do you say that?" Elena asked her. "I saw you at cheerleading practice. You looked miserable." Deja stated. "You saw that?" Elena asked the obvious. "Anyone with a brain could have seen it. Am I wrong?" Deja wondered.

"I used to love it. It was fun. Things are different this year. Everything that used to matter doesn't anymore." Elena informed Deja. "So, don't do it. It's simple. Quit it, move on... problem solved Ta-da!" Deja slightly cheered at the end with fake enthusiasm. "Some things could matter again." Elena stated. "Maybe. But... it seems kinda unrealistic to me." Deja stated.

"I'm sorry. About Katherine. You lost her, too." Elena told her. Deja looked over at her slightly, but quickly looked away now knowing what else to say. Eventually, Bonnie came into the kitchen volunteering to help. As she helped Elena, Deja went back into the living room catching Caroline and Stefan talking.

"What you two crazy kids up to?" Deja asked out, keeping her suspicion hidden.

_Why must my brother try to conspire against me? Doesn't he know by now I'm all about conspiracy?_

"I was complimenting on her scarf." Stefan told her.

_Well, at least he's not trying to hide it. That would have made him look even stupider._

"I see... Hey, you know I think Elena and Bonnie need some help in the kitchen. Why don't you go see if they need any?" Deja didn't suggest but requested from Caroline.

"Does it look like I do dishes?" Caroline asked rhetorically.

"For me?" Deja slightly pouted her lips. "Hmm... I don't think so." Caroline rejected the offer once again.

_Bitch, please stop acting like you have free will in this relationship!_

"Go see if Elena and Bonnie need help in the kitchen. _Now_." Deja compelled, getting impatient with the blonde.

Caroline looked dazed for a moment until she said, "You know what? I'm going to see if Elena needs help in the kitchen." before getting up to leave. Deja smirked at her. "That's my girl." She cheered slightly. After she left, Deja turned to looked over at Stefan.

"They're people, Deja. She's not a puppet. She doesn't exist for your amusement, for you to feed on whenever you want." Stefan lectured his sister.

"Sure she does. They all do. They're whatever I want them to be and they'll do whatever I tell them to do." Deja shrugged it off like it was no big deal. Stefan nodded his head slightly. "All right you've had your fun. You used Caroline, you got to meet Elena, good for you. Now it's time for you to go." Stefan stated firmly.

Deja started to laugh slowly. "Oh, well.. that's no longer a problem. Because... I've been invited in. So I can come back tomorrow, or the day after that, or the day after that or the next day after that and do with your little cheerleader whatever I want to do. Because there's _no_ way you can stop me." Deja informed him, before leaving her brother with those last words running through his head.

* * *

The next day came by fast and went straight towards night-time. Elena quit her cheerleading team, Stefan played football, Tyler got into another hissy fight with Jeremy and Deja tried avoiding Caroline all day. Finally she caught sight of Elena and sped up to her. She unknowing turned around in shock.

"You scared me. What are you doing here?" Elena asked her.

"I'm hiding from Caroline." Deja answered honestly.

"And why is that?" Elena asked her. "She talks more than I can listen. I need a vacation from that." Deja stated.

"That could be a sign." Elena stated.

"Yeah and she's awfully young." Deja stated. "Not all that younger than you are." Elena stated. Deja seemed young and in her teens, but she wasn't going to their school, which was the only school in town. She figured maybe Deja was a year or so older than all of them and was in college or something.

"I don't see it going towards the bigger picture of her wearing a puffy white dress. I think she'd drive me crazy." Deja stated for sure. "Caroline does have some really annoying traits, but we've been friends since the first grade and that means something to me." Elena informed Deja that Caroline wasn't all that bad. "Dully noted. I'm sorry if I'm making you uncomfortable. I wouldn't do that unless it was intended." Deja informed Elena. "I'm sure you wouldn't. Otherwise you wouldn't put an alternate meaning behind everything you say." Elena noticed.

"You're so right, I do have other intentions. And so do you." Deja informed her. "Really?" Elena asked, wondering what her secret intention was that even she didn't know it herself.

"Yep. I see them. You want me." Deja smirked slightly giving her a look.

"Excuse me?" Elena asked, taken back.

"I get to you somehow. You're drawn to me. You think of me even if you don't want to. I bet you've even _dreamed_ of me..." Deja smiled cockily, "And right now... You want to kiss me."

Deja took a step forward and out of nowhere, Elena slapped her. Deja kept her head to the side to hear her.

"What the hell? I don't know what game you're playing here with Stefan, but I don't want to be part of it. I don't know what happened in the past, but let's get one thing straight... I am _not_ Katherine." Elena informed her firmly, before walking off. Deja watched her walk away with a satisfying look on her face.

_She did it._

_She actually passed the test._

_Maybe she isn't like Katherine much after all._

_But she certainly has her fire._

Deja thought in her mind as she sped away from the scene.

* * *

The game was officially over and Deja leaned against a wall as she watched her brother interact with a human. When they were done chatting and the random boy left, Deja slowly clapped her hands.

"Isn't this nice? Stefan joined the team AND makes a friend. It's all 'Stefan, Stefan he's are man, if he can't beat'em no one can! rah, rah, go team yeah!'" Deja mocked out a cheer.

"Not tonight. I'm done with you." Stefan stated, not wanting to deal with his sister for today.

"I have to say, I liked the nifty necklace Elena was wearing today. Let me guess... vervain in the necklace? Oh well... I may not be able to get to her, but I can get her in other ways or maybe just... eat her." Deja started out.

"You're not going to hurt her." Stefan stated.

"Says who?" Deja wondered.

"Says me. Because deep down inside, there's a part of you that feels for her. I was worried you had no humanity left inside of you, that you may have become the monster you pretend to be." Stefan said in a beat.

"Who's pretending?" Deja wondered with a smug look.

"Then kill me." Stefan said, letting his arm fly open as if he wanted her to come at him. Deja stared at him in disbelief.

"Well.. as tempting as that sounds..." Deja purposely trailed off.

"It's not. You've had lifetimes to do it, yet, here I am. I'm still alive. And there you are. You're still haunting me. After 145 years, Katherine is dead. And you hate me because you loved her, and you torture me because you still do. And that, my sister, is your humanity." Stefan informed Deja on her own fault she seemed to have missed.

"Salvatore! What the hell? We've got a game to play!" Couch Tanner came out at the most inconvenient time.

"If that's my humanity... then what the hell is this?" Deja wondered, before her eyes shifted and she sped toward Mr. Tanner biting violently into his neck. "No!" Stefan called out, but didn't do anything to stop her.

"AHH!" The Couch screamed out in horror, but Deja tuned him out. He soon let his dead body drop to the floor, licking her lips of the blood around her mouth.

"Any damn time, any damn place, any freaking one." Deja informed her brother, before speeding away from the scene to wash her face, leaving Stefan with more doubt on his sister, thinking maybe he was wrong and that she was a monster after all.

* * *

After cleaning up, Deja decided to go for a short walk around the bleachers before heading home just to let her thoughts leave her twisted head. As she was walking near the bleachers, She saw Vicki Donovan. Seeing the direction she was going, Deja sped up to her and grabbed her by the neck.

"Wha-?!" Vicki almost yelled out loud, until Deja hushed her. "Shut up, don't make a sound. Go home, Vicki. Now." Deja compelled her. Vicki hesitated slightly, but eventually left to go towards a different direction, probably to get a ride home by the parking lot.

Deja honestly didn't care. She turned her head and continued walking near the direction Vicki was going and spotted Jeremy sitting on the bleachers by himself. In front of him was Deja's pet crow. It stood in front of him dead silent and he made no movement to scare it off. He was wrapped up in his own little world in his head and could careless about the bird. Deja saw the opportunity and walked up to the bleachers and stood at his left side a good distance away.

Jeremy looked up at her, his expression was hard to describe.

"Hi." Deja started out.

"Hi." Jeremy hesitated, but soon said. He hid his right hand, which was probably bruised from his fight with Tyler earlier. "I see you have my bird." Deja started out. "Your bird?" Jeremy asked out in disbelief.

"Yeah, her name's Kat. She's the only animal companion I have. But she loves being a stubborn bitch and leaving me all the time. I apologize if she caused any ruckus towards you. She can be... fairly attached to certain people." Deja stated to Jeremy. "Yeah, well..." Jeremy trailed off.

"I'm Deja, by the way." Deja told him holding out a hand to him. Jeremy looked at it than back up at her with slight curiosity.

"I'm Jeremy." He said, shaking her hand.

"Jeremy. You don't mind me sitting here with you, right? I've had a long day and... need to clear a few things in my mind." She told him. "Yeah, sure no problem. I'm doing the same thing too." Jeremy stated. "I see." Deja said, with a soft friendly smirk. Jeremy grinned softly back at her. As they were both clearing their minds, they couldn't help but talk to each other briefly. Deja told him a bit about herself, and Jeremy told her about his fight with Tyler. And unknowingly, they started to become even more and more comfortable with each other and ended up talking the rest of that night.

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked the new chapter. See you again, when/if I can!


	4. Chapter 4

Thunder was rumbling outside causing Elena to wake up. Seeing it was just the wind blowing against her window she decided to go back to sleep, until she heard creaking footsteps downstairs. Feeling curious and alert, she swiftly placed her slippers on and quietly walked out of her room.

"Hello? Jeremy? Hello?" Elena called out.

As she descended down the steps, she paused briefly thinking she saw a shadow move by downstairs. Once she got all the way down, she tried turning on the lights, but the power was out. Oddly enough she saw the tv was on. It was in black and white and had a bad satellite reception causing it to look like some weird television out of a horror movie. It was on the News channel.

_"This is Logan Fell coming to you live from the streets of Mystic Falls with breaking news of another deadly animal attack. The wild animal terrorizing the citizens of Mystic Falls has claimed another victim, local high school student Elena Gilbert. Police are certain that forensic evidence will confirm that this is the same animal responsible for recent deaths."_ Reported Logan Fell from the tv out of the Channel News network channel.

Elena was confused and feeling scared, she quickly turned around and spotted a shadow that disappeared in a blink of an eye. Feeling that somebody was watching her, she left the living room and ran back upstairs into her room. Before she could reach her room, she heard a swoosh sound go by, causing her to let out a yelp and run back downstairs. She ran towards the kitchen to the back way for the exist, but found a dark looking figure there.

"You know what's next." A voice said out.

Elena let out a shriek as she ran as fast as she could out of the kitchen and towards the front door, where the figure appearing to be Deja sped over to her and sucked the life out of her.

"AHH!" Elena screamed out as her life was immediately draining before her eyes. Then Deja let Elena's lifeless body drop to the ground as she smirked in glee with Elena's blood smeared all over her mouth like a psychopath.

* * *

"AH!" Stefan gasped out on his bed.

It was all a dream.

Really more like a nightmare.

"Oh good you're up. I was getting bored." Stefan heard Deja's voice ring out. Deja was in his room playing with her jewelry. "Bad dream? Do you know how easy it is to get in your head now? You need more blood. Human blood. They'll play an important role in your strength field. Football reference. Too soon? Opps." Deja paused briefly, hearing the irony in her choice of words before grinning.

Stefan had gotten up and picked up a knife, throwing it in Deja's direction while she was off guard. However, it landed in her stomach near the rib cage. Despite that fact, she didn't flinch from the sudden strike and sighed softly before pulling it out effortlessly. "Okay, I deserved that. But I wanted to be the first to tell you the good news. They caught the culprit. You know the animal responsible for your coach and everyone else's death. Isn't that exciting?" Deja said with fake cheeriness in her voice again. Stefan looked at her confused and suspicious.

"What are you talking about?" He asked her. "It was some mountain lion. A really big one too. It attacked a hunter this morning. It made the headlines too. "Deadly beast finally captured. All's well in Mystic Falls."" Deja quoted the headlines.

"Why would you cover your tracks?" Stefan asked her, seeing no reason for her to stay in town and do so.

"Why? Oh, no reason really. I just decided to stay here for a little while. And I'm having so much fun with you and Elena... why would I leave?" Deja stated, while a soft grin.

"Can't touch her now." Stefan reminded her.

"Well, the vervain just keeps me out of her head. There are other ways I could get to her. Believe it or not, Stefan, but some people don't need persuasion for me to have them. Some just can't resist my good looks, charm, style, personality, and my, surprisingly, unflinching ability to listen to both Taylor Swift and Justin Bieber." Deja stated, as she walked over to Stefan twirling the knife he had stabbed her with moments ago between her finger tips. Eyeing him slightly, she quickly stabbed him with force that effected him visibly and badly. Deja watched him carefully with no pity in her eyes.

"This is Chanel. Dick move." Deja informed him of her designer T-shirt in black, that he didn't hesitate on ruining by stabbing her earlier, before leaving his room.

* * *

An hour passed and Deja was at Caroline's house, helping her pick out an outfit for some formal affair. Of course, she just had to bring Deja along for the ride.

"Ugh, god no. No yellow. Jaundice. Go for the blue." Deja informed Caroline, as she was reading... let me rephrase that... skimming through a Twilight novel.

"I don't like blue." Caroline stated.

"Oh come on, how can you not like blue? I do. It brings out your eyes perfectly. And if I'm going to be your date..." Deja started out, but Caroline cut her off. "You cannot be my date. My mother is going to be there, and she's a proud gun owner." Caroline informed her. _As if I was scared of her mom..._ Deja rolled her eyes at the thought.

"But I went through so much to make sure this party wouldn't get cancelled. I have to be there. Please take me." Deja asked her in a compelling voice.

"You should come to the founder's party with me." Caroline immediately suggested after getting compelled.

"Not if you're wearing that tacky mess. And what's up with this Bella girl? Shes got Edward so whipped. It's ridiculous!" Deja started out in disbelief that this was considered literature. _Robinson Crusoe_, _Gulliver's Travels_, _The Great Gatsby_, _Anna Karenina_,_ The Woman in White_.. now _these_ were actually **good** literature. This novel seems to be a short story written by a sexually frustrated 40-year-old female virgin, which was taken and later dragged out into a novel.

"You gotta read the first book first. It won't make sense if you don't." Caroline informed her. Deja's eyes widened slightly. There was more than one of these books? And America was okay with it? What has become of this world when it comes to reading...?!

"Ah, I miss Anne Rice. She was so on it. Edgar and King are one of my top 5 too." Deja stated.

"How come you don't sparkle?" Caroline asked her. For asking such a dumb question like that, Deja would have gladly bitch smacked Caroline to death for her stupidity. However, she still needed her alive.

"Because, Blondie, I live in the real world, where vampire's burn in the sun." Deja simply stated.

"Yeah, but you go in the sun." Caroline reminded her.

"Long story. Just know I have a ring and it protects me." Deja stated, without glancing at Caroline as she shone her ring slightly.

"Will these bites turn me into a vampire?" Caroline wondered as she looked over the bites.

_Keep her alive, keep her alive, keep her alive, keep her alive, keep her alive, keep her alive, keep her alive..._ Deja thought repeatedly through her mind as she clutched the novel tightly.

Damn it, she wanted to slap Caroline around so hard for being ridiculous enough to ask those type of questions. But she knew since she was a vampire, her slap to a human may either snap their neck like a toothpick killing her instantly, or place them into a coma. Either way she wasn't trying to risk it.

"It's a bit more complicated than that. You see, you'd have to drink my blood, then die, then come back and drink a human's blood... it's a whole food chains cycle with vampires included really. This book has it all wrong to a T." Deja stated, before throwing the novel aside as Caroline jumped into the bed and ended up kissing Deja who responded quick to the kiss. Deja rolled on top of Caroline, laying her flat on her back and pulled away to look down at her.

"You can be very sweet when you want to be." Caroline told Deja with a soft grin.

"Yes, I can be." Deja agreed with a smile that appeared sweet and loving.

"Are you going to kill me?" Caroline asked her in wonder.

"Mm-Hmm. Of course my little angel, but not right away." Deja informed her. "Why not?" Caroline asked her, confused. "Because I need you to do something for me." Deja stated.

"Anything." Caroline stated.

"How good are you at getting this cute little nose where it doesn't belong?" Deja asked.

"Oh, I'm excellent." Caroline said with a devious smile. If Deja didn't know any better she could have sworn the more Caroline was around her, the more devious she became.

"Good. That's good." Deja said, before planting a kiss on her cheek.

Everything was falling quite nicely in place.

* * *

After Deja left to go home, Caroline went to go hang out and chat with her good friend Bonnie.

"You're taking Deja to the Founder's party? What about me?" Bonnie asked her, remembering they did make a deal to go together as a group.

"Go with Elena." Caroline suggested her.

"She's asking Stefan." Bonnie informed her.

"Okay, go by yourself." Caroline shrugged.

"Gee, thanks. What about your mom? Is she okay with you bringing Deja?" Bonnie wondered. "And I'm suppose to care why?" Caroline asked, not seeing what her mother had anything to do with her relationship status with Deja.

"She's that older sexy danger gal, who secretly loves to experiment." Bonnie stated.

"Older sexy danger gal? Is that an official witch twitter tweet?" Caroline teased her.

"No more witch jokes, okay? That whole Mr. Tanner prediction freaked me out." Bonnie stated, trying to get the images out of her head. _8, 14, 22..._

"Okay. And Deja's not dangerous. You know, she has a lot of issues with her brother. You know, like major, deep-rooted drama." Caroline stated to defend Deja against her friend's opinions on him.

"Like...?" Bonnie asked out.

"I'm not really supposed to say anything." Caroline stated, feeling uncomfortable talking about Deja behind her back.

"Caroline Forbes, when have you ever kept a secret in your life?" Bonnie asked rhetorically finding it impossible for the blonde.

"Okay. But can't tell Elena." Caroline informed Bonnie, before spilling.

x

A few hours passed and Bonnie was with Elena chatting with her.

"Bonnie, out with it." Elena demanded, seeing as her friend had something to say.

"Okay, but it'll have to go in the vault, because Caroline will kill me if it gets back to Deja that she squealed. Apparently Stefan has a very interesting back story." Bonnie started out.

"Uh-Huh." Elena started out, not knowing what her friend could say about him.

"Do you know what happened to their ex girlfriend Katherine?" Bonnie asked Elena.

"I know they both dated her and that's why they have issues." Elena stated.

"Yeah, they both dated her, only she chose Deja. And that drove Stefan mad that he lost to his sister, so he did horrible things to try and break them up. He manipulated Katherine. Filled her head with lies. All these lies until it worked, and she turned against Deja." Bonnie told Elena.

Elena thought over the story and found it didn't really add up. "That sounds like one person's side of the story, meaning Deja's." Elena said.

"I just wanted you to know." Bonnie stated. "Anyway, his past relationships are none of my business." Elena stated, looking over at the mirror and pressing her dress to her body to check out her appearance.

"Unless he's a calculating, manipulative liar. That is your business." Bonnie informed her friend. "Stefan is none of those things." Elena stated.

"Yeah? How do you know?" Bonnie asked. Elena stood quiet thinking it over. She had a point. How _did_ she know?

* * *

Deja was at the boarding house, reading away a newspaper, while briefly looking over Stefan's supposed homework.

So far nothing was as interesting as the coupons in the newspaper. Dare she admits it, Deja liked coupons, even though she didn't need to use it since her family heritance made her appear rich and she could just compel anyone to give her things for free without charge. But she still liked them.

"I didn't know you were here." Her nephew Zach stated, when he entered the room of the living room and spotted her.

"Oh, don't mind me. Just going through the daily paper. And Stefan's homework. Boy, this country sure has dumbed down over the last century. Why he even wants to go to High school is beyond me. I mean, in the seventies, he went to Ivy League school. Havard, I understood. Well, actually no. Even back then as of now I still don't understand. Alright purge, get it out. I know something's on your mind today." Deja told him, getting up from the arm-chair, placing the newspaper on the table across and slowly approaching him.

"Why are you here, Deja?" Zach asked her. It almost sounded like a demand...

Deja smirked coyly. "To spend some time with you, Zach. Family is very important to me." She stated.

"No, it's not. I know you. You always have a motive. So tell me, what is it this time?" Zach tested her. Deja silently laughed slightly, before speeding over to Zach and pinning him hard against a wall by his throat, nearly choking him.

"You may be my nephew, but you are in _no_ position to question me." Deja informed him.

"I didn't mean to upset you." Zach choked out.

"This is not upset, Zach. You'll know when the time is right what upset really looks like." Deja practically threatened him.

Soon Stefan entered the room with a concerned board face as usual. "What's going on?" He asked, as soon as Deja dropped Zach down to his knees. "Geez, will you get off my case already. I'm just having a bonding moment with our nephew. Some family quality time. Well, quality times done, so if you excuse me..." Deja stated, before picking up a bottle of scotch and leaving the room.

Once Deja appeared to be out of earshot, Stefan thought it'd be okay to talk.

"Hey, are you okay?" Stefan soon asked Zach, as he got to his feet.

"No, I'm not. And neither are you. How many more people have to die before you can see that?" Zach asked his vampire uncle. "I see it. All right, Zach. I see it." Stefan informed him.

"Then why aren't you doing anything about it?" Zach asked him. "I can't, Zach. I can't. It would take human blood. That's the only way I can stop her, and I can't do that." Stefan told Zach.

"The vervain could weaken her if she ingested it. It would help you get the upper hand." Zach brainstormed out loud.

"Vervain hasn't grown here since 1865. Deja saw to that. The little I had, I gave to Elena. What?" Stefan said, and asked when he saw the look his nephew gave him. Zach gestured him to follow him out of the living room, towards the kitchen, to the basement all the way to the cellar to a secret passage door, that lead them to a room full of fresh vervain getting growed.

"You've been growing it." Stefan stated the obvious in surprise at Zach's secret little greenhouse within the Boarding house. "It's just something that's been passed down through the generations. Blood only runs so deep when you're related to vampires. Deja would kill me if she knew I had it." Zach told Stefan.

"But you're telling me, why?" Stefan wondered, seeing as Zach could have used these herbs to protect himself from vampires and Deja a long time ago. _Why now? Why didn't he tell me before?_

"Because I trust you. And because you're gonna need it to get rid of her." Zach stated, before taking out a bag with a bunch of vervain herbs in it and giving it to Stefan. They gave each other a stuble nod knowing what to do in order to get rid of Deja.

But since this was Deja they were trying to rid of... they had to be pretty crafty and clever enough as her to take her down.

* * *

Elena was still getting ready for the Founder's party with Bonnie's help, until she got an urgent call from Mrs. Lockwood.

Apparently, the Gilbert watch was messing for display. How could this be possible when Elena made fairly certain it was in the box she gave to Tyler Lockwood to give his mother for the display tonight.

Something was off and she already knew one answer for it.

_Jeremy._

"What's wrong?" Bonnie asked out, after Elena hung up the phone. She ignored Bonnie and left the room going straight to Jeremy's. She caught him playing video games and hit him upside the head.

"Ahh! God, what now?" Jeremy asked pissed that his sister hit him.

"The pocket watch. Where is it?" Elena demanded him to tell her.

"What watch?" Jeremy played dumb.

"The one you stole from mom's box. Look, Mrs. Lockwood just called me, freaking out. It was on the list, Jeremy. And she can't find it, and she thinks she's the one who lost it." Elena told him.

"Maybe she did. Or maybe Tyler took it." Jeremy suggested. Elena narrowed her eyes.

"Don't even play that card. Jeremy, you took it. If I go online am I going to find it on eBay? Is that how you pay for your pot?" Elena started out getting heated.

"Screw you. I would never sell this." Jeremy said, before getting up and handing over the watch to her.

"Then why did you take it?" Elena asked, feeling frustrated. It was all the process in getting ready on going on her first date with Stefan. She was kinda putting her frustration of that on other people unknowingly.

"Because it's suppose to be mine. Dad said it goes to the firstborn son. His father gave it to him, and now what?"

"And he was going to give it to you." Elena sighed out seeing the pattern. God, she felt a bit horrible about the deeper connection behind the watch. Their Dad never officially gave Jeremy the watch and once mentioned he'd get it once he turned 16. That would be a year from now and of course, Dad wouldn't be the one to personally give his son the watch. And Mom wouldn't be there to sob at the fact her baby boy was growing up to get his driver license.

"Yeah." Jeremy said, glad Elena finally got the clearer picture of the watch.

"Look, Jeremy, it's still yours, okay. Mom promised Mrs. Lockwood. What do you want me to do?" Elena asked him, seeing there was no other choice but to lend Mrs. Lockwood the watch for the night.

"Just take it and get out." Jeremy told her. Elena let out a sigh, before leaving the room. Jeremy sighed as well. Today he had been acting pretty off lately. For one thing the crow wasn't following him anymore, so that was a good sign. He was still upset that Vicki was with Tyler and was too blind to see he's an ass to her, when she could be with a gentleman instead. He tried to shake that thought out of his head and placed his gaming headphones on.

However he couldn't help but think of the crow. Why hadn't he seen it the whole day? It's not like he missed it or anything, hell that bird could die for all he cared. But he thought if he spotted the bird, he'd see her again.

**_Deja._**

Deja was her name. It's a kind of weird name when you think of it? But quite fitting in a way. Jeremy still remembered how they talked the whole night up until it seemed like it was nearly 4 in the morning. Jenna was pretty pissed when he came home late during breakfast the next morning. But Jeremy didn't care. He actually liked talking to Deja. She was pretty lay back and wasn't afraid to speak whatever was on her mind. What made her very interesting was the fact she came out of nowhere and left out of the blue.

She didn't tell him where she lived, if she went to their (which he doubted since she looked around Elena's age or a few years give or take older and he would have recalled seeing her in town), or even her last name for the matter. He didn't know much about her, yet he felt an urge to see her again. There was a weird vibe about her that he kinda liked. She was mysterious. She was funny. And she was kinda weird... in an oddly good way. She seemed to be a loner, considering she never mentioned about having any friends. He knew she had a little brother that went to their school, but who it was remained a mystery.

He liked her.

He really did.

And normally it would take a long time before Jeremy likes someone enough to hang out and be friends with. But Deja was different.

They had only knew each other for one day and and already clicked. Jeremy really wanted to get a chance to see her again one day.

The question is how?

* * *

"Do they still wear ties to these things?" Deja asked her brother as he entered his bedroom to find Deja looking through his closet.

"Why are you even going?" Stefan asked her, ignoring his sister's question. It wasn't the first time she tried to attempt wearing man's wear...

"It's only fitting. I mean, we were at the first one ever in history, right?" Deja stated. "I think it's better if we don't draw much attention to ourselves." Stefan didn't really suggest. Deja rolled her eyes slightly. "I'm all about attention, Stefan. Don't worry, you can stay here and mop around all day. I'll see to it Elena enjoys herself for the rest of the night. Dear god, I've driven you to drink, haven't I?" Deja said with a fake gasp in the end, when Stefan poured himself a drink while she was half way talking.

"Can't seem to rid myself of you. What else am I suppose to do, besides go about living my life?" Stefan stated.

"_"Go about living your life?"_ See that's where your eternal struggle lies. You're dead, dude. Get over it. Now, what do you think?" Deja asked him as she tied a bow tie around her neck.

"You're kidding right?" Stefan said, hoping this was a joke.

"Nope, don't worry. I have a nice blue dress to go with it." Deja stated, before speeding out of the room. A good 15 minutes while she was gone, Stefan worked his way up to poison her drink with vervain. Seconds after he finished, Deja entered the room in a spotted patterned designed blue dress with the black bow tie around her neck like a choking necklace.

"See, doesn't this look glamorous?" Deja started out, twirling about around in the room for Stefan to get a good look. He narrowed his eyes slightly and rolled them at his sister having no comment on the dress.

Deja soon went over to the mirror to check herself out again. She fixed up her hair and pushed them behind her shoulders as well as fixed her bow tie so it wouldn't literally choke her.

"Ah, it's cool you know? Not growing old. I like being the eternal goddess." Deja soon stated.

"Yes, being a 150-Year-old teenager has been the height of my happiness." Stefan remarked sarcastically.

Deja thought it over and smiled. "Huh. You cracked a funny, Stefan. We should have a drink to celebrate. 1864. You and Katherine were the perfect couple. I swear, it was like hell watching you dance with her at the founder's party." Deja acted out.

"My happiness was short-lived, you know?" Stefan reminded his sister.

"I remember. I left the party early, I was waiting for her. The night you dropped her off, I was waiting just inside. You, being the perfect gentleman you are, gave her a kiss on the cheek. It was sweet. And what she really wanted was... Oh, well. Here's to history repeating itself." Deja lied and teased, before clanking her glass against Stefan's.

Deja stared Stefan down as she twirled her drink around and had a quick sniff. She soon let her glass drop to the floor, unexpectedly. Stefan looked at her in disbelief that his plan failed.

"You know, I admire your effort, Stefan. Pouring yourself a drink then spiking mine with vervain. Pretending to be the brother I cared about back in 1864. Bravo, brother. I'm not some drunk sorority chick. You can't roofie me. However, I can't help but feel a little used. I really did think we had a moment. Oh well. I guess I'm gonna have to go to the party angry then. Mission Accomplish, _brother_." Deja told her brother, before leaving the room to get ready for the party as planned.

* * *

After Deja officially left the house to go pick up Caroline, Stefan and Zach were by themselves up in Stefan's bedroom.

"That was her favorite scotch. I'm sorry, I thought it would work." Zach started out.

"I wasn't counting on it." Stefan stated.

"You knew it would fail?" Zach asked him in surprise.

"Did what I wanted. It lowered her guard. She wouldn't expect me to try it again so soon." Stefan explained to Zach the plan.

"I doubled what I put in the scotch." Zach admitted, guessing the plan was working either way and that Deja was so far, for the first time, clueless.

* * *

At the Lockwood mansion Caroline and Deja went for the Founder's party. They matched the blue things they were wearing making them literally look like a pair.

"Caroline! You look smashing." Mayor Lockwood said to her as they entered. _The female Mayor Lockwood..._

"Thank you, Mrs. Lockwood. This is my girlfriend, Deja." Caroline told Mrs. Lockwood without a doubt in her mind.

"Oh, well.. um... Come on in." Mrs. Lockwood said out, getting a bit caught off guard when Caroline introduced Deja.

"Lovely to meet you. I've been looking forward to this party for quite a while." Deja winked. Mrs. Lockwood raised her eyebrow slightly and gave a slight chuckle. "Well, enjoy." She told them.

"We will." Deja stated, as Caroline left her side. "Wait here." She had told him, right as she left.

"Really, you couldn't change out of your badge for this one?" Caroline asked her mother, Sheriff Liz.

"I'm working, honey. Who's the date you tried to sneak past me?" Liz asked her daughter.

"Just some girl." Caroline started out. Liz looked over at her daughter with a surprised look. "Some girl? Wha-? I didn't know you liked girls." Liz started out feeling as if this was the whole Bill situation all over again, only with her daughter this time. She hoped none of that drama had an effect on her growing up. "Yes, Mom a girl. And, I still like guys. I just... I don't know. I wanted to see what it would be like to date a girl. It's just an experiment, nothing serious." Caroline insured her mother. "Well, okay then. But... isn't she a little older for you?" Liz stated, checking Deja out thinking she couldn't be but 3 years older than her daughter max.

"Oh, 'cause otherwise you'd approve. Yeah, I doubt it." Caroline scoffed at how picky her mother was being.

"Well, where's your dad?" Liz soon asked Caroline to change the topic.

"Memphis." Caroline answered.

"Good." Liz said.

"With Steven." Caroline added.

Deja had left Mrs. Lockwood and was wondering around the crowd. She caught Stefan kissing Elena on the cheek like he did Katherine and rolled her eyes at the two. _It was as if Katherine was still here and they were still together..._ She thought.

Soon Elena went up to a history collection a read out a registry.

"_"The Founding families of Mystic Falls welcomes you to the inaugural founder's council celebration."_ Wow, look it's the original guest registry. Look at all these familiar names- Sheriff William Forbes, Mayor Benjamin Lockwood. Is that Adela Salvatore? And Stefan Salvatore?" Elena asked out.

"The original Salvatore siblings. Our ancestors. Tragic story, actually." Deja started out approaching them out of the blue with Caroline.

"We don't need to bore them with stories of the past." Stefan requested Deja. She narrowed her eyes at him softly.

"It's not boring, Stefan. I'd love to hear more about your family." Elena told him.

"Well, I'm bored. I want to dance. And Deja wouldn't dance with me." Caroline whined out.

"Sorry, I'm just not in the mood." Deja informed her.

"Could I just borrow your date?" Caroline asked Elena.

"Oh, uh..." Elena started out. "I don't really dance." Stefan said, hoping she'd take no for an answer. "Oh, don't be ridiculous. Of course, he knows how to dance, he's a Salvatore! You should see him. The waltz, the handjive, the jitterbug, the moonwalk... he does it all." Deja smirked.

"You wouldn't mind, would you, Elena?" Caroline asked her.

"It's up to Stefan." Elena stated.

"Well sorry, but I'm not taking no for an answer." Caroline stated, literally dragging Stefan to the dance floor with her. The poor guy.

As Stefan started dancing with Caroline, Deja was alone with Elena.

"I just wanted to apologize for being such a world-class bitch to you the other night when I tried to kiss you. There's no excuse really, except for two. The first one is, I was testing you. You see, the last girlfriend my brother was with, Katherine, she loved playing with use both. Making us fight constantly over her. Manipulating me to kiss her, when I only saw her as a friend and didn't feel anything for her or girls in general. I just wanted to make sure, you weren't like her. You passed of course, so congrats. The second reason is well.. my therapist says I'm acting out. Trying to punish Stefan." Deja explained to Elena.

"Okay, but don't ever do that. But I forgive you. And for what? What are you punishing him for?" Elena asked her. "Oh that? It's all in the past. I don't even want to bring it up. Let's just say all the Salvatore siblings have been cursed with sibling rivalry. And it all started with the original Salvatore siblings back to 1864." Deja continued, "The Salvatore name was practically royalty in this town. Until the war. There was a battle here-"

"The battle of willow creek." Elena answered for her.

"Correct." Deja grinned. "I know, we talked about it in class. Confederate soldiers fired under a church with civilians inside." Elena stated.

"Yeah, but what the history books left out was that the people were killed. It wasn't an accident. Those people were believed to be union sympathizers. So some of the people on the confederate side wanted to round them up and burn them alive. Stefan and Adela had someone in that church they loved very much. And when they went to rescue her, they were shot. Murdered in cold blood." Deja told Elena.

"Who was in the church they wanted to save?" Elena wondered out loud.

"A woman, I assume." Deja shrugged her shoulders. Elena thought it over slightly. "Why a woman? Wasn't Adela female?" Elena asked her. Deja chuckled slightly. "The name sounds pretty femine doesn't it? Yeah, Adela was a female. I assume maybe that woman was her best friend, but was her brother's lover as well. Maybe that's why they both died for her. They both wanted to save her." Deja analyzed.

"Look, I'm sorry that you and Stefan have this thing between you, but I can't get in the middle of it, Deja. I just... I hope you two can work it out." Elena told her. "I hope so, too." Deja sighed briefly.

* * *

After a while, Elena and Deja walked up together and spotted their dates drinking together.

"So, what did we miss?" Deja started out with a playful grin.

"We were just chatting. Drink, Deja?" Stefan tested her. Deja raised her eye slightly in surprise that he'd pull that trick on her again, especially out here boldly in the public.

"No, thanks. I'm cutting down." Deja informed her brother with a tight smile.

"Stefan, do you have another dance in you?" Elena asked him. "Absolutely." Stefan agreed, while taking Elena by the arm to lead her towards the dance floor. As they danced together, Caroline and Deja stood aside watching.

"They look so cute together." Caroline awed at their perfection.

"Shut up." Deja said casually.

"I hope Deja didn't drive you too crazy." Stefan hoped of Elena. Elena shook her head in response. "No, actually, she behaved well. She even apologized and explained why she is the way she is. And it all goes back to Katherine." Elena stated.

"Hmm." Stefan hummed slightly.

"So tell me about her. What happened?" Elena asked for Stefan's side of the story.

"It's not something I like to talk about." Stefan informed her.

"I get that. I do. I just want you to know you can. I mean, I burden you with all my drama, and I want you to do the same." Elena informed him.

"I know. Thank you." Stefan told her.

"The truth is, Stefan... I don't really know that much about you, and I'd really love it if you would open up to me." Elena started out. They soon stopped dancing. "Deja said something, didn't she? She likes to play games and start trouble, Elena." Stefan reminded her.

"This isn't about Deja, it's about me trying to get to know you. Look, you're the mystery guy, and I like that. But with mystery comes secrets, and this thing with Katherine." Elena stated.

"Let it go. I don't want to talk about it." Stefan told Elena.

"Well, then, say something about yourself. Anything. Otherwise, I'm left with nothing but what other people tell me." Elena tried to get him to see the clearer picture.

"Don't you see what Deja has done? She's trying to get you to turn against me." Stefan tried to tell her. Elena shook her head slightly, questioning why he would practically blame his sister for everything. Sure some things like the Katherine issue she has part of blame her, but she had nothing to do with their relationship at the moment, so why does he keep constantly blaming her every time something sorta bad comes up in their relationship they can't avoid.

"Well, then I guess it's working." Elena said, before walking off. Stefan sighed and looked over at his sister, who shrugged in reply before walking off as well before Stefan could glare at her. As she walked off, she finally spotted Caroline who unknowingly walked away from her earlier.

"Where have you been?" Caroline asked out.

"Really? I should be asking you that. Oh well, I need you babe." Deja said, before grabbing Caroline by the arm and leading her to the history collection. "Now, just stay.. right there..." Deja instructed her. "Wait, what are you doing?" Caroline asked her. "Shh... just stay there. Good." Deja told her, before Deja turned around to face the collection and look around for it. "Um. you're not suppose to touch that. What is it?" Caroline asked Deja, as she pulled out a necklace from the collection. "It's a very special crystal." Deja told her.

"Well, how did you know it was in there?" Caroline asked her. _Again with the 20 questions._ Deja groaned, but decided to answer her anyway.

"Because I put it here." Deja stated.

"When?" Caroline asked.

"A really long time ago. Thanks to you, tonight I'm taking it back." Deja told her.

"How?" Caroline asked me.

"By standing there so no one can notice me take it." Deja informed her.

"You can't steal it." Caroline informed her.

"I can if it's mine." Deja told her.

"Well... what is it for anyway?" Caroline soon switched the conversation.

"Never you mind, dear Caroline. Never you mind. Come on let's go." Deja said, dragging Caroline with her, while placing the necklace somewhere in Caroline's purse. Deja paused and looked back over at the collection one more time and spotted something.

The Gilbert pocket watch.

Deja sighed slightly, before soon pushing Caroline out of the room and leaving with her as well.

* * *

An hour passed and Caroline went to use the bathroom along with Elena.

"Hey." Elena said, as she saw Caroline enter the bathroom.

"Hey. So how are things with Stefan?" Caroline soon asked her friend.

"Great. Just great." Elena said, even though deep down things weren't really going so great.

"Really? Well, my radar must be off, 'cause I was getting all sorts of vibes..." Caroline stated. Elena soon saw a mark on Caroline and thought she was seeing things. She took and extra look closure to the mark.

"What is that?" Elena asked, bringing her hand close to Caroline's neck to take the scarf off.

"Don't!" Caroline shouted at Elena, as she was about to lift her scarf up. The scarf soon came off and bite marks appeared on Caroline's neck. "Oh god, Caroline, what happened?" Elena asked Caroline in horror.

"Nothing, okay?!" Caroline stated, trying to put her scarf back on.

"That is not nothing! Did somebody hurt you?" Elena asked Caroline, getting worried and angry for her friend. "No, okay, nothing. It just... My mom would kill me." Caroline stated. Soon Elena's brain started turning, after she took Caroline's shawl off.

"Did Deja hurt you?" Elena asked Caroline in shock. She knew Deja was trouble, but she had no idea how bad of a person she was.

"No! Of course not! Just leave me alone, okay, Elena?!" Caroline shouted at Elena, before covering her neck with her scarf and shawl and quickly getting out of the bathroom. Elena, feeling angry, stormed out of the bathroom after Caroline but spotted Damon instead.

"There is something seriously wrong with you. You stay away from Caroline or I will go straight to her mother, the sheriff. You got it? Stay away from her." Elena threatened her, before leaving the scene. She soon went outside to take a breather but found Stefan outside by himself instead.

"I'm sorry. I take it all back. You were completely right about Deja." Elena told him.

"What did she do?" Stefan asked after a soft sigh on what chaos his sister may have caused.

"There are bruises all over Caroline's body. Bite marks. I doubt they're trying to be kinky in their relationship. She has her so confused and messed up in the head. And you don't look so surprised." Elena stated.

"Um... I'm handling it." Stefan informed her.

"Handing it? Stefan, you should have her arrested." Elena told him.

"Elena, please. I.. I don't expect you to understand." Stefan told her.

"I don't understand anything, Stefan. So why don't you just clear it up to me?" Elena asked him to do so.

"Look, there are things you don't know, okay? Things I want to tell you, but I can't. And I may never be able to. And I just need you to trust me." Stefan explained as vague as possible.

"Trust is earned. I can't just magically hand it over." Elena informed him. Stefan nodded, until he saw Deja dragging out Caroline to the lawn.

"I'm so sorry. I have to go." He told her, walking away.

"Don't! She took it off and I got flustered, okay?! I didn't know what to say. But I swear, okay, I did not tell her. I just told her that you didn't mean to hurt me." Caroline pleaded Deja slightly. Deja stood behind Caroline and placed her arms around her waist and rested her head near her shoulder.

"Shh. You make me crazy, you know that? It's okay. I forgive you." Deja said, after planting a soft kiss on Caroline's cheek to show forgiveness. "I swear, I didn't say-" Caroline stated, but Deja cut her off.

"Shh, shh, shh. It's okay. I'm not mad anymore. Unfortunately, this is gonna hurt more than usual." Deja whispered into her ear, before biting hard into her. The vervain burned Deja's mouth but she kept going until the point it was choking her and she had to let Caroline's body go. Deja soon dropped to the ground in pain.

It felt a lot worse than expected.

"What the hell?!" She choked out loud, trying to look as weak as possible.

"You know, I couldn't spike you drink... So I spiked hers." Stefan admitted his plan to her. Deja coughed out in pain, before the darkness overtook her. The last thing she thought about was how her plan was falling in place and how much of a good actress she was.


End file.
